In some areas of the world, local custom compels the use of squat-type water closets which are installed substantially flush with floor level and are "dry", in the sense that the bowl itself retains no standing body of water, in contrast to the more conventional upstanding water closets which are customarily provided with an integral trap which provides a standing pool of water in the bowl after each discharge of waste.
For a description of one form of squat-type water closet, reference is made to our aforesaid patent application which discloses in considerable detail the structural arrangement and illustallation of a squat-type water closet. Flushing water may be supplied from any suitable source, such as an elevated tank or a water-metering flush valve. In this type of water closet, high efficiency of waste discharge is imperative, as the geographical areas where such squat-type water closets are customarily used place great emphasis on the appearance of cleanliness.
It is somewhat ironic that the very areas in which the use of squat-type toilets is most customary, are geographical areas which suffer from severe shortages of adequate water supply and where conservation of water is an accepted way of life. As the countries in these geographical areas acquire modern sanitary facilities and build new structures for residential, commerical and industrial purposes, there is an awareness that modernization must not ignore the reality of the scarcity of water. There has been little or no technological effort in the prior art towards solving this problem which is essentially regional in character.
The present invention is directed toward the resolution of three problems associated with squat-type water closets and their installation. The foremost problem is the conservation of water in the operation of the water closet. A corollary of this is a reduction in conventional water requirements coupled with rapid and efficient discharge of waste. Thirdly, is the accomplishment of the foregoing objectives within the close and confined spaces resulting from the floor level installation of squat-type water closets.
We have found that these objectives can be considerably advanced by the use of an improved form of syphon trap particularly adapted for association with squat-type water closets. Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,703, 336,805, 343,069, 477,499, 558,569 and 848,365 relating to various forms of traps. Both the age and disclosure of these patents emphasize the lack of prior art efforts directed to the objectives and concept above-mentioned.